mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Final War
The Great Final War (will be known on YouTube as Microsoft Sam and the Great Final War) will be a seven-episode text-to-speech sci-fi drama series, written and published by Thunderbirds101. It will be the final war series in the War Trilogy, and the last war series Thunderbirds101 creates for a while. The series is the direct sequel to the War in the ROFL Island Chain and the Microsoft Sam Movie, picking up directly after the conclusion of the latter. The Great Final War will depict a vicious conflict on Earth 2 between the Speakonian Rebels and the Supreme Triumvirate, composed of the Communist Linux Penguin Army, Virussia, and the Bloc of Tacoic States. Major Plot Elements The third and final war series in the War Trilogy depicts the Speakonian Rebels, led by Microsoft Sam and Mike, as they wage a desperate war against the tyrannical Supreme AI. The concluding events of the War in the ROFL Island Chain has left 95% of Earth 2's inhabitants deceased. As a result, The Supreme AI has formed the Supreme Triumvirate to rule over what is left of Earth 2. Microsoft Sam leads the rebellion to take back the planet, to destroy the Supreme AI and her forces once and for all, and ensure their enemies can never return from the dead. Episode Guide Note: Titles subject to change. 'Episode 1 - "Protocol Sierra Mike"' They were seconds away from victory. Now they're back at square one. Microsoft Sam and his team were just seconds away from defeating The Supreme AI. But the supercomputer still had an Ace up her sleeve, and now the team is back at square one. The script for this episode has been completed. 'Episode 2' - "Operation Nitro Avalanche" It isn't a real fight until you fight in the most contaminated city in the ULR. '' Microsoft Sam and the team assist a ULR military force against a CLPA attack in the contaminated city of Lols Angeles. The script for this episode has been completed. 'Episode 3 - "Countdown to Meltdown" The team's about to have a nuclear setback -- two of them. Microsoft Sam and the team race against time to activate the emergency cooling units inside the Roflway Nuclear Power Plant in Lols Angeles, Caliroflia, which is in full meltdown. The script for this episode is currently being developed. '''Episode 4 - "Ram the Blockade" Break the blockade or all will be lost. Production on this episode is yet to begin. 'Episode 5 - "Into the Abyss"' The answer to victory lies within the abyss of space. Production on this episode is yet to begin. 'Episode 6 - "Lock and Load"' Get ready to take back Earth 2. Production on this episode is yet to begin. 'Episode 7 - "Great Final Battle"' Everything that has happened has built up to this great final battle. Production on this episode is yet to begin. Characters to Appear Protagonists *'Microsoft Sam' *'Microsoft Mike' *'The ROFL Robot' *'James ROFL' *'Bacon' *'Taco' *'Hacker' *'Shadow' *'Rooster' *'AT88TV ' Antagonists *'The Supreme AI' *'Devil's Hell Star' *'Commander Ubuntux' *'Mr. Information Robot Mark V' *'The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms' *'Vye Russ' (Leader of Virussia) *'Va Vreeleesukeevyeruss Vista' (Deputy leader of Virussia) *'Yu Maad Bero' (Leader of Umadistan) *'Rah Ful' (Leader of Kyroflistan) *'Buheye Nao' (Leader of Azerbainow) *'Tac-Hob-El' (Leader of Tacomenistan) *'Mai-Rah-Fulkop-Terrgos Swahswahswah' (Leader of Soizahkstan) *'Tah Kos' (Leader of Tacojikistan) News and other updates *'May 4, 2012' - The Great Final War announced. *'July 2, 2012' - Thunderbirds101's hard drive fails without warning - nearly all video resources wiped out. Series put on hold until further notice. *'July 24, 2012' - Development of new script has begun. *'August 6, 2012' - Script development has been slow, thanks to writer's block. *'August 8, 2012' - First episode plotted out, plotting of second episode in progress. *'August 9, 2012' - Thunderbirds101 announces The Great Final War will be extended to seven episodes, instead of six. *'August 14, 2012' - Script development resumes after a brief hiatus. Taglines revealed. *'August 16, 2012' - Script for the first episode completed. *'August 17, 2012' - Script development begins on Episode 2. *'August 28, 2012' - Script development on Episode 2 making good progress. In Thunderbirds101's latest video, The Great Final War is slated to be 'coming soon'. *'August 29, 2012' - Script for Episode 2 completed. Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series Category:TTS Videos Created By Thunderbirds101